


A TARDIS of One's Own

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ace got her TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A TARDIS of One's Own

**Author's Note:**

> I remember reading somewhere that if Doctor Who had gotten a 27th season, that Ace would have gone to the Time Lord Academy on Gallifrey.
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 39

"My Lady Ace."

She smiles at the technician to cover the fact that she still has trouble thinking of herself as a Time Lady. She's here on official business to inspect the TARDIS berthing bays.

She's nearly finished when she sees a flicker out of the corner of her eye, as one of the TARDISes engages its chameleon circuit. For just a moment, it looks like a battered caravanette. Ace feels it -- _her_ \-- like a wink in her mind.

She sets her pad down and slips inside. She's barely closed the door behind her when the engines rumble to life.


End file.
